La complainte d'un Dieu du Sport
by Sea Colored Eyes
Summary: Lorsqu'un Terrien que nous connaissons bien prend la décision de sa vie, un Dieu du Sport déprime sec. Ce dernier fera deux constats : le Quidditch c'est bien mais parfois ce n'est pas infaillible, et les filles. Ah ... Les filles ...


_Ami du jour bonjour, ami du soir bonsoir (et moi j'utilise des phrases vieilles comme le monde. Inventivité quand tu nous tiens ... Ca promet) _

_L'idée de cet OS m'est venue après avoir dévoré toutes les fics d'Owlie Wood. Elle m'a définitivement converti au Noble Sport donc c'est en quelque sorte un peu pour elle. Owlie si tu passes par là ... _

_Le point de vue est OC, c'est un personnage créé par moi et je dois dire que je m'y suis plutôt attachée alors si vous l'aimez bien, il n'est pas totalement exclu que je le réutilise plus tard. Voilà alors bonne lecture et surtout _Vive le Quidditch !

**La complainte d'un Dieu du Sport**

Roulé en boule sur lui-même, le Dieu du Quidditch était plus que morose ce jour-là. Cela ne devait absolument rien au regard réprobateur de Merlin (Dieu des Dieux) à son égard, pas plus qu'aux sarcasmes perpétuels de la très distinguée Rowena Serdaigle (Déesse de l'intelligence … Tu parles !). Aucun rapport non plus avec le fait qu'il était isolé dans son coin. Non cela, tout le monde en avait l'habitude (les mauvaises langues diraient que sa morosité était également habituelle – pure calomnie !).

Le problème était autrement plus complexe, c'était un de ceux qui se construisait en plusieurs années, pour être exact.

Ce qui lui valait d'être assis dans son coin à soupirer en regardant un couple se peloter sur le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard c'était … Un garçon. Un Terrien précisément. Ah non, attention ! Notre dieu n'était absolument pas amoureux. C'était autrement plus compliqué. Et assez long, comme résonnement.

Kennilworthy Whisp (car tel était le nom de notre divinité du Noble Sport – tiens, encore un terme de son invention) avait passé toute sa vie terrestre à tenter d'initier quelques personnes (et j'entends par là tout sorcier passant à sa portée) au _Quidditch_. Sans le moindre petit résultat. Les balais n'étaient pas encore assez élaborés, et c'était, en toute franchise, une véritable torture de rester assis sur ces espèces de trucs plus de deux minutes d'affilée. Kennilworthy avait été en avance sur son temps. De plusieurs siècles.

Ayant rejoint les Dieux, il avait fait tout en son pouvoir pour permettre au Quidditch d'exister (sans vouloir se vanter, il disait à qui voulait l'entendre –et qui ne voulait pas- qu'il y avait d'ailleurs plus que brillamment réussit). Seulement, voilà. Pas de jeu sans joueur, hum ? Et dans le même esprit, pas de match d'exception sans joueur exceptionnel, exact ? C'est ainsi que Kennil s'était fixé une nouvelle mission : trouver la perle rare, le joueur qui manquait à sa plus que merveilleuse création.

Alors, Kennil avait attendu des années et des années, épiant inlassablement chaque sorcier touchant de près ou de loin à un balai, en attente de cette personne qui aurait un talent inné, fabuleux. A force de patience et d'observation, il l'avait trouvé, son petit as du Quidditch.

Ce petit garçon toucha son premier balai volant à l'âge de quatre ans. Etrangement, alors qu'il avait toujours été plutôt maladroit sur la terre ferme, il n'était pas tombé une seule fois et avait semblé parfaitement à l'aise en volant.

Kennil ne s'était pas emballé pour autant : des gamins comme ça, il en avait vu d'autres et puis après tout, on n'était jamais sûr de rien. Il avait tout de même continué à épier le petit génie, le cœur battant en signe d'excitation à chaque fois qu'il voyait son talent.

Il l'avait vu sortir en cachette la nuit dans le but de se balader en volant dans les bois un nombre incalculable de fois et ce, dès l'âge de six ans. La même année, il grimpa sur son balai pour attraper un papillon manquant à sa collection. Impressionné, son père l'initia au Quidditch où il battit à plate couture son frère aîné.

La conclusion avait été évidente pour tout le monde, dieux comme humains, Kennil comme m'sieurs dames la famille du gamin : ce petit avait un don. Chose qui s'était vue confirmée à son entrée dans l'équipe de Gryffondor qui ne perdait aucun match tant qu'il jouait à son poste d'attrapeur.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu assurer ses fonctions de Capitaine, Kennil avait failli hurler. Parfait, il était tout simplement parfait. C'était le joueur qu'il avait attendu toutes ces années (ces _siècles_ bon sang !), il en était sûr. Kennil s'était tué à la tâche pour le Noble Sport toute sa vie et son immortalité durant et il voyait enfin, de ses propres yeux, un joueur qui le méritait _vraiment._

Et … Et c'était même grâce à ce garçon que Rowena avait enfin arrêté de le vanner sur sa non-existence de nom (bien que la version officielle soit qu'il préférait qu'on l'appelle Divinité du Quidditch, alors qu'entre nous, c'était plutôt lourd, placé toutes les deux phrases).

Pour la petite histoire, à l'époque de son humanité, il avait été tellement obnubilé par le Noble Sport qu'une fois devenu dieu il avait tout simplement oublié son nom. Ce n'était qu'un jour, alors qu'il venait de finir de lire « _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ » par-dessus l'épaule de notre prodige du balai, qu'il décida de s'appeler Kennilworthy Whisp _Senior_ comme cet auteur qui n'avait oublié que l'existence de notre bien aimée Divinité du Noble Sport dans son bouquin (cela permettait ainsi au livre d'être plus complet, même si Kennil était le seul à le savoir comme s'amusait à lui rappeler Rowena).

Bref, toujours était il que ce garçon était le prodige pour qui il s'était tué à la tâche, le prodige qu'il enviait par dessus tout et qu'il rêvait secrètement d'être (parce qu'en plus, le gamin était intelligent et avait un succès fou chez les filles – bien que ce dernier point ne soit pas vraiment un des centres d'intérêt de Kennil, c'était toujours plaisant, il fallait l'avouer). Enfin, ce petit avait absolument tout pour être heureux : le talent, le Quidditch, un avenir assuré, la bénédiction de Kennil, non vraiment, absolument tout.

Et pourtant … Kennilworthy Whisp, Divinité du Noble Sport de son état, se sentait souillé, ridiculisé, trahi. Quels étaient les mots de Rowena déjà ? Ah oui. Que Kennil ressemblait à un de ces hommes venant de se faire tromper par l'amour de leur vie. Bah voilà. Il avait été dupé, leurré,_ trompé_. Rowena pouvait bien rire, elle ne comprendrait pas. Kennil boudait s'il le voulait, il se sentait _mal_. Fichu gamin.

La véritable raison de la morosité (pour ne pas dire humeur fracassante) de Kennil ce jour-là était que Charlie Weasley avait décidé de s'exiler pour élever des dragons en Roumanie. Rien que ça ! Bon, bien sûr, Kennil avait envisagé cette option car elle était après tout la deuxième passion du jeune homme, mais il ne s'en était jamais vraiment soucié, tellement elle ne _pouvait pas_ faire le poids face au Quidditch. Et puis, il avait imaginé le gamin choisir cette option, oui, mais pas aussi soudainement, pas comme ça, pas _maintenant_ ! Il avait pensé avoir du temps pour le faire changer d'avis mais apparemment la décision était belle et bien prise, de façon irrévocable. Fichu, _fichu_ gamin.

Et ce n'était pas le pire ! Charlie Weasley avait décidé d'abandonner le Noble Sport car une certaine Marianna partait en Roumanie et qu'elle le voulait avec lui. Non mais sans blague ! Et lui alors? Kennil _voulait_ que Charlie reste et joue pour lui. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le prendre par les sentiments, c'était injuste. Cette _fille_ trichait !

Vous rendez vous compte ? Charlie Weasley réduisait en bouillie tous les rêves et espoirs de Kennil en même temps que la plus grandiose carrière jamais vue dans toute l'histoire du Quidditch et tout ça pour … pour une _fille._

Kennil ne s'en remettrait absolument jamais. Il n'avait plus qu'à se morfondre le restant de sa trop longue existence en ignorant les sarcasmes incessants de Rowena.

Non, décidément, les filles n'étaient vraiment pas ce qu'il aimait le plus. Et de loin.


End file.
